1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phones, and particularly to a circuit for preventing unauthorized access to a phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Telephone communication apparatuses have become a means requisite for modern communication. Through telephone communication apparatus the transmission of information, market report, and commercial transactions can be made easily, rapidly and efficiently. Since telephone communication apparatus has now become so important in our daily lives, a telephone communication local line subscriber may suffer a loss if an unauthorized user illegally connects to the line.
What is needed is to provide a circuit for preventing a phone from unauthorized access.